Yugioh! 7 Treasures - Episode 010
Letters is the tenth episode of Yugioh! 7 Treasures. Summary Xavier and Julia's Turbo Duel Julia has just activated "Splendid Rose's" effect banishing "Botanical Girl" from her Graveyard thus halving "Void Ogre Dragon's" ATK symbolized by the flowering roses on its body. Xavier is slightly disgruntled by the maneuver and Julia continues her turn by summoning "Rose Paladin," a male warrior wielding a large lance that carries 1800 ATK. Julia wages an attack with "Splendid Rose;" Xavier counters with "Void Shield," generating an amorphous shield about "Void Ogre Dragon" to protect it from Splendid Rose's attack. Julia does not mind as her real goal was to have "Rose Paladin" destroy "Void Ogre Dragon," which he does with a strike from his lance. Xavier loses 300 Life Points and he's curious about Julia's maneuver. Julia explains that if "Rose Paladin" destroyed a monster by battle, the monster disappears into gentle flurry of pink petals. The petals swirl in place until they form a small egg-shape dome. Julia explains that in "Rose Paladin's" place "Lord Poison" will emerge in Defense Position. The pick petals reveal the rather ugly, disfigured Plant-Type monster. Xavier doesn't understand the point of summoning a weaker monster. Julia advises that he actually read the card lore of her monster cards. Xavier is shocked upon reading that when "Lord Poison" is destroyed by battle Julia could revive one of her fallen Plant-Type monsters, including "Queen of Thorns," whose summoning restrictions will not allow Xavier to Normal Summon or Special Summon monsters from his hand. Julia hopes that Xavier figured it out because she's now going to use "Splendid Rose's" second effect to banish "Rose Paladin" from her Graveyard to halve its own ATK to wage a second attack. As "Splendid Rose" crushes the spirit of "Rose Paladin," Xavier notes that Julia is filling up her Graveyard with Plant-Type monsters to keep using "Splendid Rose's" effects. With half its ATK, Splendid Rose whips Xavier with one of his vines, bringing his Life Points to 600. Julia taunts that the moment she draws a "Speed Spell" then this duel will be over. Julia ends her turn and subsequently, "Splendid Rose's" ATK returns to normal. Julia comments that of the Duel Gang Leaders, Xavier is arguably the strongest or the second strongest, openly admitting that she herself is ranked fourth. Therefore, Julia is antsy to see all of Xavier's skills. However, she again asks what Xavier needs with her second in command beyond the "Hope Diamond Dragon." Xavier points out that Julia obviously did not feel a pulse when Allison summoned that monster, leading him to respond saying that it's none of her business. Xavier draws and to be empty handed he sets a monster. Julia asks if he's ending her turn, and Xavier says that to be empty handed, sometimes he has to set a Speed Spell. Xavier activates his set spell "Speed Spell - Stardust Shimmer," removing his only five Speed Spell Counters to banish "Infernity Archer" and "Infernity Sage" from his Graveyard to Synchro Summon "Void Ogre Dragon" back from the Graveyard in Attack Position. Julia swears and "Void Ogre Dragon" releases a powerful black stream to destroy "Splendid Rose." Julia's Life Points fall to 2400 and she applauds his comeback. Xavier adds that because his dragon is back on the field, even if Julia draws a Speed Spell, he can always negate the effects of "Speed World 2" if she plans to use its effects. Julia insists she can beat him another way. Julia activates the effect of "Winged Rose" in her Graveyard, hoping Xavier recalls it from when she summoned "Queen of Roses." The rose fairy emerges onto he field not to summon itself by to guide "Twilight Rose Knight" back from the Graveyard in Defense Position as Julia details its effects. Then "Winged Rose" fades into nothingness. Xavier comments that Julia's Deck is a perfect fit for her, readily sacrificing, discarding, and banishing her monsters to fuel her selfish desires. He assumes that Julia would do the same to her teammates once they have fulfilled their use. Julia calls Xavier a hypocrite, saying that he readily discards his monsters to have an empty hand, but Xavier insists that all of his cards support each other one way or another and he always does what he can to bring his monsters back. Xavier declares his turn over and Julia expresses her disdain toward foolish sentiments. Drawing, Julia states that she wants to win and she will sacrifice all the tools in the world to make that happen. Julia is revealed to have drawn "Speed Spell - Dash Pilfer," which she calls useless in her current situation. However, she insists her can defeat Xavier another way, saying that there's a second reason why she chose the Level 4 "Lord Poison." Julia Normal Summons the flower princess "Rose Lover." Julia initiates a Synchro Summon, tuning "Rose Lover" and "Lord Poison" with "Twilight Rose Knight." Julia explains that she doesn't like to use the "Flower Princesses" and would rather assert her dominance another way. Julia Synchro Summons "Rosette, the Tyrian Witch," a Level 8 Spellcaster-Type monster with a small crown and a scythe. Julia tells Xavier not to pay any heed about the initial difference in their monsters' ATK. "Rosette" uses her scythe to slash at "Void Ogre Dragon" but not as an attack. For each Plant-Type monster in Julia's Graveyard, "Rosette" reduces her opponent's monsters' ATK/DEF by 300. Julia claims that she's not to bad as "Rosette" is using her Plant friends to weaken the enemy. By going such, "Void Ogre" Dragon loses an arm and a horn from "Rosette's" attacks, leaving it with 1800 ATK and 1300 DEF. Julia tells "Rosette" to now cut off "Void Ogre Dragon's" head. This time, "Rosette's" scythe glows an ominous black purple and it extends to decapitate Xavier's ace dragon. Xavier counters with his "Void Shield" and Julia says that she did not forget about it. Julia reveals "Rose Archer" in her hand, discarding it to negate the effect of "Void Shield" and destroy it. As "Rosette" moves to deal the killing blow, Xavier smirks and reveals his final trap, "Half or Nothing." "Rosette" stopped a smidgen from her opponent's skull. A judge emerges on the field and Xavier presents Julia with two options, either to halve her monsters' ATK for the rest of the turn or end the Battle Phase. Julia says it means nothing to her for now and calls "Rosette's" attack, causing the witch to return to Julia's side. However, "Rosette" has nother purple for its unforgiving scythe. In order to bolster is own effects, "Rosette" kills a plant from within Julia's Deck, i.e. sending it to the Graveyard to weaken "Void Ogre Dragon" further, cutting off another of its horns. Julia teases that if this duel progresses any further's she'll have "Rosette" cut off Void Ogre Dragon's remaining arm. Xavier calls Julia disgusting but she calls herself a duelist. Xavier's turn begins and his and Julia's SPC increase by one, but he is far behind due to the disparity in their Life Points. Xavier claims that he hates being in these situations, having to rely on a single draw to dictate the outcome of a duel. However, Xavier says that luck's on his side. Xavier summons a non-Infernity monster, "Memory Crusher." Julia is confused and Xavier says its foolhardy to simply rely on a single strategy which is why he has other monster in his Deck then just the Infernity cards. He adds that dueling a talented yet bitter girl like Julia is proof of that necessity. However, Julia takes sadistic joy in watching "Rosette" sever Memory Crusher's arms and wings as its stats are reduced to 0. Xavier doesn't care. He builds on his initial claim by Flip Summoning the Warrior Tuner monster "Attack Gainer," who does not allow "Rosette" to harm him because "Attack Gainer" already has 0 ATK/DEF. Xavier hopes that Julia knows what's next and he Synchro Summons "Armory Arm" in Attack Position. Angry, Julia orders "Rosette" to shred that damn machine, and Armory Arm is hacked into fragments. Xavier says that he doesn't even need Armory Arm in its current form. He needs Armory Arm to act as a mechanical one for his dragon. The fragments of Armory Arm forge themselves around "Void Ogre Dragon," fitting itself into a brand new arm for the creature to represent its 1000 ATK increase. The two monster on the field now have equal ATK. Julia says that if "Void Ogre" attacks then both monsters will be destroyed and she can use "Speed World 2" to finally end the match. Even if "Void Ogre" doesn't attack and she draws a monster, she can just have "Rosette" make a suicide attack and her remaining monster will deplete the rest of Xavier's Life Points. Julia exclaims there is no way out for Xavier, leading her opponent to say that Julia really hates losing. Xavier says that he does as well but doesn't break into hysterics about it. Besides, Xavier says that he's already won. Julia asks how and Xavier reminds her of Attack Gainer who was unaffected by "Rosette's" evil ability. "Attack Gainer's" name is an obvious tease to its real effect to reduce the ATK of one monster on the field by 1000 when it is sent to the Graveyard for a Synchro Summon. Julia is alarmed and "Rosette's" scythe appears to rust and chip as the spirit of "Attack Gainer" weakens Julia's strongest monster. "Void Ogre Dragon" then takes revenge on "Rosette" by destroying her with vengeful slashes from his claws and lowering Julia's Life Points to 1400. "Void Ogre Dragon" regains its horns and Armory Arm now covers its regenerated limb. Julia seethes and Xavier exclaims that he's not done' because "Void Ogre" destroyed a monster by battle, "Armory Arm" will now inflict damage equal to "Rosette's" original ATK. "Armory Arm" then punches Julia with "Rosette's" strength as Julia takes 2500 points of damage, causing her Duel Runner to shut down and lose. Aftermath Julia swears vehemently upon defeat as her runner is shut down. Xavier pulls up to her and tells her that they had a deal. Julia refuses to be a woman of her word and tells Xavier "he should have put it in writing." Not wanting to play games, Xavier threatens Julia. He admits he didn't come here alone. He has men waiting to swoop down and destroy her Duel Runner. In addition, his men have video footage of Julia's defeat to a Gang Leader no less. Xavier insists that Julia should "know the rules" of what happens when a Gang Leader defeats another. Under the threat, Julia gives in and asks Xavier what time he wants to have this match. Xavier stares at Julia intently but his reply is not yet shown. As the duel waged, Chris, who tracked the duel on his runner saw the whole thing with high-tech binoculars. He calls them both "Synchro Users," and notes that the envoys of Synchro have not yet tried to capture these two for their own means, which he finds surprising. Chris wonders what the envoys are waiting for, but it doesn't matter. Chris says he'll try to get them on his side in due time, but for now such talented duelists like them needs to be watched. Chris says particularly Xavier, because he doubts he could have overcome that Void Ogre Dragon. School The next day, Arthur is shown talking on the phone in the kitchen to the curator of the city's museum about a set of eight diamonds. Arthur explains that the media will be at the museum to take many pictures to showcase the diamonds and it will be on the news for a while, so they need to make sure security is properly beefed. Listening, Allison creeps down the stares, now showcasing her new backpack, and she tries to sneak out of house without her saran wrap of ice. While Arthur is still distracted, Natasha stops her daughter and brings her back in the house to put on the ice lest her bruise get worse. Allison is worried that her father will pull her out of the competition if he found out. Natasha points out that her daughter hasn't even told Arthur about the competition. Natasha tells Allison that she and Arthur may not see eye to eye often, but he would be hurt if there was an important event happening in her life and Allison did not tell him about it. Allison guesses that her mother would tell him. Natasha admits that she would but only at the last minute because Allison should tell her. Allison gives her mother respect before she leaves but Natasha doesn't let Allison go until she puts on the ice though she can cover it up with a jacket. As usual Allison and TJ meet and walk to school together and Allison relieved to finally have gotten a normal night's rest, also happy that she will be free from being grounded in two days. At school, Allison's many admirers are still worried about her condition, but Allison says that she's fine. She cannot rotate her right arm so much, she can still move. Along the way inside, Allison crosses Harrison and Xavier but she does not stop to entertain either of them. As she walks by, Xavier is determined to personally confirm Allison's secret whereas Harrison is still struggling to figure out what Xavier told him. Frustrated, Harrison breaks his normally presidential appearance and challenges Xavier to a Turbo Duel under the conditions that Xavier tells him what he knows about Allison. Xavier states that Harrison beat him during their junior year in an Action Duel last year, which earned him the top spot in the class. A flashback is shown of Harrison using the Xyz Monster Cyber Dragon Nova to defeat Xavier's Synchro Monster Infernity Doom Dragon. Xavier admits that he wants to beat Harrison but in an Action Duel. Harrison is more than willing to make the arrangements, but Xavier says he'll have to postpone it because he still needs to confirm Allison's secret. Harrison is livid as Xavier never had confirmation. Xavier admits that he was speculating and believes he's onto the right track. Xavier teases that he'll let the president know on Monday as he'll be confirming this Saturday. However, Xavier has the condition that Allison must still compete in the Action Duels next week. Harrison is surprised Xavier would care, but Xavier says that Allison is still his girlfriend and this tournament seems to be important to her. To leave a burn mark, Xavier tells Harrison that he was the one would injured Allie. Harrison is left even more confused. Meanwhile, Chris informs his partner, named to be Jordan, of an upcoming gang battle between Floral Hurricane and Void Malice. Jordan asks for what purpose. Chris explains that there was a rather intense Turbo Duel between the leader of the two Duel Gang leaders. It seems that Xavier who had earlier followed him in his duel with Allie seems to have had some sort of reaction to the Hope Diamond Dragon, and Xavier wants Allison to explain this connection. However, they both know that Allison is just as clueless as Xavier is. Chris says this under the pretense that Xavier still has not fully confirmed that Allison is "The Lily." Jordan asks more about Xavier and Chris points out that he and the girl he dueled were "Synchro Users," very talented ones too. He admits that Xavier is exceptionally strong. Jordan asks if Chris considered recruiting them to their side. Chris says that he did, but their priority is Allison. Furthermore, if Xavier particularly has some sort of connection to the diamonds then he will learn about the incoming battles soon enough, but they just have to make sure he is on their side. Harrison later goes to see the headmaster regarding Allison's physical condition. Harrison suggests that during the day she stay on ice and even during practice she stay on ice, but for the tournament and official battles, she can remove the wrap. The headmaster explains that as an educator he does not like taking the risk. Harrison insists saying that Allison has proven to have great natural acrobatic abilities and for some unknown reason, she has been sheltering her true dueling abilities, especially considering her duels with TJ and Xavier. Harrison admits that Allison make be a bit of a dark horse, but she clearly a good bet to make it far in the tournament. The headmaster consents to this reasoning, but insists that he receives official approval from Allison's parents. More specifically because of the danger of Action Duels, he will require permission slips from TJ and Maxen's parents as well. Harrison thanks the headmaster for his time and understanding and leaves. Outside of the office, Harrison thinks to himself that perhaps he should not be trying to delve into Allison's secret so much considering that he hadn't had another vivid nightmare/dream about her. Action Duel Training Allison, TJ, and Maxen are drilled what feels like endless training. Harrison harps on TJ the most as he is the lease physically fit of the trio. However, Harrison does compliment TJ on learning how to utilize his Psychic-Type Synchro monsters' ability to fly, such as Psychic Lifetrancer and even the Tuner monster Psychic Commander. Allison refuses to be let off the team, so she fights through the pain of her arm to continue the training. Because of the injury, Harrison thinks, Allison is being much more cautious and taking better control of her monsters in battle. Harrison then comments on Maxen as well indicating that he is on point as well. Most of his monsters cannot fly so he has to rely on their defenses to get by. Also that must make him more agile. During training, some people come to see Allison, TJ, and Maxen to cheer them on. Gayla and Cecily cheer on Allison to keep up with the boys even with her injury. Following the training, Allison, TJ, and Maxen are given permission slips by Harrison as the headmaster is requiring them to receive formal permission from their parents to partake in the upcoming exposition and the overall tournament. Allison is extremely bitter about it, but she understand why she would have to receive permission. Weekend Plans After school, TJ and Allison walks toward Leon and Noel's Elementary School. TJ brings up the day they have planned this Saturday when Allison won't be grounded. Allison says she has an entire day mapped out for them and is really excited even though the injury won't be so flattering. TJ doesn't mind and Allison says that she'd like to go to the museum as there is going to be an exhibit showcasing some new diamonds at the Crimson Dragon museum. TJ becomes excited saying he heard about the diamonds on the news and they will be showcasing them this Saturday. Allison relays she heard her father talking about it on the phone. When TJ thinks about it more clearly, he assumes that Arthur is going to want Allison to be there with her family. Allison admits that she had not considered it probably because she doesn't like spending time with her family. However, she has been locking forward to this and does not want to miss out. TJ blushes a little and Allison receives a phone call from Emon. Considering the source, Allison politely asks TJ to go home by himself because the call is very important. To see Allison continuing to keep secrets, TJ becomes disgruntled but respects Allison's request. Emon simply informs Allison of an emergency Floral Hurricane meeting this evening. Allison asks what for and Emon explains that she doesn't know but Julia is requiring it. Allison knows its best not to upset Julia and promises to be there. Allison hangs up and she is upset but keeps herself calm. Allison picks up her brothers and brings them home, but before she arrives, she removes the saran wrap of ice around her arm. Leon asks Allison what she's been doing that when her arm is hurting. Allison tells Leon that she simply only has to wear it at school. Allison then tries to change the subject, asking her brothers how their tournament training is going, and Allison listens as her brothers talk about it. Upon getting home, Allison briefly greets her father and turns to her mother. Arthur interrupts then at first and tells them that the family is going to go to the exhibit to see the new diamonds this weekend as both a family outing and official business for him. Allison asks if she can go but afterwards leave with TJ because they were hoping to spend the day together. Arthur says he though Xavier was her boyfriend and Allison insists that she doesn't have a boyfriend. In any case, Arthur says no as the family has not had an outing together for a while because he is always so busy and both of Allison's little brothers are too young to stay awake for long. Allison tries to explain that so many things are changing in her life and TJ is the only consistency. Prompted, Arthur asks what changes are happening in Allison's life. Allison covers it up with the teenage "you wouldn't understand" and she becomes upset, needing to cancel on her friend. Then, Allison goes to her mother, who won't side with Allison on this one as she and TJ have plenty more Saturdays to spend together. Allison says that she knows that but she wanted to talk to her mother about something else. Allison, struggling to remove her backpack as is pulls out a permission slip regarding the tournament and the exposition and she needs one of her parents to sign it. Natasha tells her daughter that she must have Arthur sign it. Allison groans and simply says that she doesn't like him, causing Natasha to quietly snap at Allison not to say things she does not mean. Disgruntled, Allison still decides to swallow her pride and ask her father for permission to enter the Action Duel Tournament, presenting him with a permission slip. Allison tells her father that she and TJ were selected to represent Majestic Academy along with another student. Arthur asks when this decision was made and Allison says Tuesday after she slapped Xavier. Allison says that she was relieved of her detention because of the tournament. Arthur is actually happy Allison asked him for permission instead of Natasha. Arthur still expresses his disdain toward dueling but is happy to see Allison participating in something outside of Student Council. Arthur signs the slip and hands it back to his daughter and asks why he didn't tell him earlier. Allison thinks to herself that its because she did not want him to come. Arthur asks what she said and Allison doesn't know what he's talking about. Arthur repeats that Allison said she didn't want him to come. Allison astonished as she didn't mean to say that out loud. Allison can't respond and Arthur departs from the room sad as are Leon and Noel. Natasha looks at her daughter with disappointment. Floral Hurricane That night, Allison is preparing to jump from her window for Julia's emergency meeting. As she dismounts, she experiences guilt for hurting her father's feelings. Allison insists that she loves her father, but simply does not like him. Allison fights through the pain in her leg and begins running to catch her Duel Runner stations a few blocks away in an alley from her position. Meanwhile, the boy with a teddy bear sits on top of a building and watches Allison run. Allison arrives at the Floral Hurricane base just a few minutes before Claire. With the team set, Julia states that she and the leader of Void Malice have agreed to a gang duel. The members of Floral Hurricane are all shocked. Featured Duel: Julia Elsen vs. Xavier McAdams *''Duel continues from previous episode...'' Julia has 3200 Life Points remaining, has 4 SPC, has three cards in her hand, controls "Splendid Rose" (2200/2000), and controls no set cards facedowns. Xavier has 2000 Life Points remaining, has 4 SPC, has no cards in his hand, controls "Void Ogre Dragon" (1500/2500), and controls three set cards. Turn 4: Julia Julia Normal Summons "Rose Paladin" (1800/200). "Splendid Rose" attacks "Void Ogre Dragon;" Xavier activates Continuous Trap: "Void Shield," allowing him to negate an attack once per turn, so long as he is empty handed. "Void Shield" thus negates "Splendid Rose's" attack. "Rose Paladin" attacks and destroys "Void Ogre Dragon" (Xavier 2000 > 1700). Julia uses "Rose Paladin's" effect to sacrifice itself to Special Summon "Lord Poison" from her Deck in Defense Position (1500/1000). Julia uses "Splendid Rose's" effect to banish "Rose Paladin" from her Graveyard to halve its ATK (2200 > 1100) to allow it to make a second attack. "Splendid Rose" attacks directly (Xavier 1700 > 600). During the End Phase "Splendid Rose's" ATK returns to normal. Turn 5: Xavier (Xavier SPC: 5; Julia SPC: 5) Xavier draws and sets a monster. He activates his set: "Speed Spell - Stardust Shimmer," lowers his SPC by 5 (SPC 5 > 0) to banish "Infernity Archer" and "Infernity Sage" from his Graveyard to Synchro Summon "Void Ogre Dragon" back from the Graveyard in Attack Position (3000/2500). "Void Ogre Dragon" attacks and destroys "Splendid Rose" (Julia 3200 > 2400). Upon "Spledid Rose's" destruction, Julia banishes "Winged Rose" from her Graveyard to Special Summon "Twlight Rose Knight" from her Graveyard in Defense Position (1000/1000). Turn 6: Julia (Xavier SPC: 1; Julia SPC: 6) Julia's draws "Speed Spell - Dash Pilfer." Julia Normal Summons "Rose Lover" (800/800). Julia tunes "Rose Lover" and "Lord Poison" with "Twilight Rose Knight" to Synchro Summon "Rosette, the Tyrian Witch" in Attack Position (2500/1800). "Rosette" decreases the ATK/DEF of Xavier's monsters for each Plant-Type monster in her Graveyard x300, and there are four thus reducing "Void Ogre's" ATK/DEF by 1200 (3000/2500 > 1800/1300). "Rosette" attacks "Void Ogre Dragon;" Xavier activates "Void Shield's" effect to negate the attack, but Julia activates the effect of "Rose Archer" in her hand, discarding it to negate the effect of "Void Shield" and destroy it. The attack continues and Xavier activates "Half or Nothing," presenting Julia with two options: Either halve the ATK of her monsters until the End Phase or end he Battle Phase. Julia chooses to end the Battle Phase. During the End Phase, "Rosette" allows Julia to send a Plant-Type monster from her Deck to the Graveyard, and she mills "Revival Rose" from her Deck. With another Plant-Type monster in the Graveyard, "Void Ogre Dragon" loses another 300 ATK/DEF (1800/1300 > 1500/1000). Turn 7: Xavier (Xavier SPC: 2; Julia SPC: 7) Xavier Normal Summons "Memory Crusher," who is weakened by "Rosette" (1000/600 > 0/0) and Flip Summons "Attack Gainer." (0/0). Xavier "Memory Crusher" and "Attack Gainer" to the Graveyard to Synchro Summon "Armory Arm" in Attack Position, but it is weakened by the effects of "Rosette" (1800/1200 > 300/0). his two monsters to the Graveyard. Upon being send to the Graveyard for a Synchro Summon, "Attack Gainer" decreases "Rosette's" ATK by 1000 (2500 > 1500). Xavier uses "Armory Arm's" effect, equipping it to "Void Ogre Dragon" to increase its ATK by 1000 (1500 > 2500). "Void Ogre Dragon" attacks and destroy "Rosette" (Julia 2400 > 1400). "Rosette" removed from the field, "Void Ogre Dragon's" original stats return to normal but its now has 4000 ATK due to the boost from "Armory Arm." With ""Because "Void Ogre Dragon" destroyed a monster by battle, "Armory Arm" inflicts damage equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK thus inflicting 2500 damage to Julia (Julia 1400 > 0). Xavier wins. Featured Cards Navigation Category:Duels Category:Xavier's Duels